Kurt's angels
by Priceisrightflutedirectioner
Summary: Kurt Hummel sees 2 two year olds beating beaten in the park, so he steps in and rescues the twins and the baby before their parents hurt them any more. Come as he raises all four girls as his own daughters, and the roller coaster ride he will be riding on
1. Chapter 1

**Kurt finds the girls**

Kurt Hummel was sitting under a tree in the local park working on his local book when he heard 2 two year olds screaming for help, so he got up to investigate what was going on with the toddlers. The scene he saw made his blood boil

"Please sir could you help us?" the girls ask from the ground

"Don't worry I'm calling for help now" he says pulling out his phone and calling the police

After the police took away the girl's mother he picked up both girls to examine them

"Don't worry you two I got you" he says as he holds them close as he heads for his vehicle while pushing the stroller that had the baby in it

Kurt saw the girls had blood coming from their forehead, and he headed to the emergency room to get them checked out along with the baby. The whole way to the hospital the girls cried cause their head hurt them

"Don't worry angels we are almost there" he tells them as he pulls into the emergency room

Three nurses took the girls while Kurt parked the car, and after he parked the car he ran up to the hospital cause the girls were scared to death

"Don't worry you two I'm here" he says coming into the room where they were at

"It hurts" they say crying

"I bet" he says when the doctor comes in to stitch them up before they went for their CAT scan cause the girls said that their mother and mother were slamming their head on the pavement

"After this you girls and you're sister are coming home with me" he tells them as he comforts them

"Tank you" the girls tell him

The doctor admits the twins for observation just in case they had brain damage, so Kurt was able to take the baby with him cause she had some cuts and bruises on her

"Okay little one since the hospital gave me a car seat base I can properly secure you" he says locking the baby in before he heads to the store to get everything he needed to care for them

(Babies r us)

"Here we are baby girl let's head in and get you girls beds, clothes, diapers, changing table and other things, so I can care for you" he says tickling the baby tummy

Kurt heads for the baby aisle to pick a crib, bassinet, changing table, dresser, clothes, diapers, bottles, formula, and stuffed animals for the baby first before taking her stuff home and coming back for the twins stuff

"I'm going to put you're bassinet together first, and you can sleep in there while I assemble your nursery" he says as he brings the stuff in from the car

After he assembled the bassinet he placed the baby in it while he got started on her nursery

(Three hours later)

"Just in time" he says when he hears the baby wake up from her slumber

He changes her before he feeds her

"Okay precious you're bottle is coming" he tells her as he pops it in the microwave

The baby took the bottle happily, and drunk the entire thing in a matter of minutes

"You must have been hungry little one" he says as he burps her

The baby ley out some burps before snuggling into Chris's arms

"Now what should I call you" he says looking down at the baby that was sleeping in his arms

"I'm going to call you Kate' he says stroking the baby's arm as she slept

Katie lets out a little grunt

"I say we have a winner" he says taking her to the nursery to be changed before going back shopping for the girls

(Babies r us again)

"Okay now to get beds, clothes, booster seats, car seats, plates, sippy cups, toilet seat cover for your sisters" he says going back into the store with the baby who was sleeping

He gets two different beds, bedding, cute clothes, Easter dresses cause that week is Easter, a dresser, Disney princess plates, silverware, and sippy cups, a booster seat, a toy box for the girls before going home to assemble everything

Krt's house)

"While you sleep Kate I'm going to assemble you're sister's rooms before we visit them" he says as he feeds the baby

(Two hours later)

"Okay Kate let's see your sister's" he says leaving the house with her

(Hospital)

"Hey girls" he says coming into the room

"Daddy" the girls say from their beds

"Hey girls how are you feeling?" he asks them

"Our heads still hurt" they say in unison

"I bet after this you two are coming home with me" he tells them

"Will our older come with us?" Minnie asks him

Yes is she in school?" he asks them

"Yes she in in kindergarten" Daisy says as she yawns

"What's her name?" he asks them

"Aurora" Minnie says from her bed

"Well all four of you girls will be my girls" he tells them as he hugs each of them close to make them feel loved

Kurt takes Kate to pick up Aurora from kindergarten

(Aurora's school)

"I don't see my mommy or daddy" Aurora says as she stands with her teacher

"I see someone that has you're baby sister" her teacher tells her

"Hi Aurora I'm Kurt" he tells her as he takes her to his car

Aurora was quiet the whole way to the hospital

"You will see why I had to come get you: he tells her as they head for the hospital

(Hospital)

Aurora was shocked when she saw her sisters in the hospital beds

"Mommy and daddy was slamming our heads on the pavement" Minnie says to her

"Don't worry we will have a new daddy taking care of us" Aurora tells her sisters

"Yes I'm you're new daddy if you girls are comfortable with that" he tells them

All of the girls nod as hug Kurt tight

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Easter**


	2. Bikes & Easter

**Bikes &amp; Easter**

Minnie and Daisy were released three days before Easter, so while they were in the hospital. Kurt traded in his car for a van, and child proof the house, and put the finishing touches on each of the girl's room

"Hey Aurora" he says when she comes into the kitchen

"Hey daddy" she says sitting on the stool

"You wanna help me make cookies for Easter?" he asks her

"Sure" she says jumping down and going to the sink to wash her hands

While they were making cookies Kate woke up

"Coming Kate" he says going to her nursery

"I'm done cutting out the cookies daddy" Aurora says happily

"Thank you Aurora" he says getting a bottle for Kate

He had Aurora feed Kate while he put the cookies in the oven

"Daddy, can we go bike riding tonight?" Aurora asks Kurt

"I'll tell you something better tonight after dinner we can go to the toy store you, Minnie and Daisy can pick out your bike, and we can ride home" he tells her

Aurora was excited to be riding her new bike from the toy store back to the house

"The bikes will be my Easter present to you guys" he says as he burps Kate

Aurora was even more excited to get her bike that night

(That night)

"Thanks for dropping us off Artie" Kurt says as he gets his girls out

"Oh you're welcome Kurt I had to come and get Bella a bike anyway cause she is ready to ride" Artie says as he takes Bella in

After the girls had their bikes Kurt had to put the baby seat on for Kate, so she could enjoy the ride too

"Okay put your helmets on girls, and I'll help you with your pads" he says as he puts Kate in her seat

Aurora helped Minnie and Daisy with their helmets, and Bella was going to ride with Aurora home, so they could talk to each other

"Okay girls line up Minnie, Daisy I want you in front Aurora I want you and Bella in the middle, and I'll ride behind" he tells them

"Okay daddy" Aurora, Minnie and Daisy say together

"I can ride faster than you Minnie" Daisy says as she starts to peddle

"No I can" Minnie says back

"Girls this isn't a contest" Kurt says from his spot

They weren't listening they continue to out ride each other, and they were so far ahead they didn't see Kurt at all, and they ended up riding into the road

"Girls you disobeyed me, so you two won't get ice cream only Bella and Aurora will. After they finish we are going to ride the rest of the way home and this time Aurora and Bella are going to ride in front while you two are in the middle" he tells them

"Will we be punished?" Minnie asks

"Yes you two will be punished, so after bath tonight you girls will go straight to bed no nonsense" he tells them as he gets Aurora and Bella an ice cream

"My teacher says I'll have to repeat kindergarten in the fall cause I missed too many days" Aurora says as she eats her ice cream

"Maybe you might be in my class with me and my best friend Chloe" Bella says as she eats her ice cream

"Maybe" Aurora says

After the girls finished their ice cream they got back on and continued riding home

(Easter)

Kurt had the girls baskets at their place at the table, and today was going to be all about them

"Morning daddy" Minnie says coming in with her blankie

"Morning Minnie happy Easter" he says giving her a kiss

Chris puts Minnie in her booster and gives her breakfast

"Morning daddy" Aurora says rubbing her eyes

"Morning Aurora happy Easter" he says giving her a kiss

"Happy Easter daddy" Aurora says as she goes to her spot at the table

Kate woke up next

"Happy Easter Kate" he says giving her a kiss

She looked up at him with her big eyes

"Come on I'll give you your breakfast" he says carrying her to the kitchen where Aurora and Minnie were eating

Breakfast was about over and Daisy wasn't up yet

"Daisy sweetie it's time to wake up" he says coming into her room

"Daddy" she says sleepily

"I made you a special breakfast don't you wanna eat some?" he asks her

"Me no hungry" she says

Kurt feels her forehead and she feels warm

"Well Daisy you have earned the ticket to stay in bed all day cause you have a fever" he says after feeling her forehead

Chris laid her back in bed and went to get her basket

"Here's your basket Daisy Happy Easter" he tells her

"Thank you daddy" she says as she falls back asleep

Kurt knew he had to watch Daisy carefully for chicken pox, measles, mumps or any illness whatsoever that she could get

"I take it you like your new jump rope?" he asks Aurora

"Yes daddy" she says as continues to jump rope

"Tea party daddy?" Minnie asks him

"We'll have a tea party soon I promise" he says giving her a kiss

"Okay" Minnie says as she goes back to her basket and getting out the goodies that he got for her

"There's another surprise for you two outside" he tells them

Aurora and Minnie loved their playhouses that they got, and Kurt blew bubbles for Minnie while Aurora jumped rope in the back yard

"That fun huh?" he asks her

"Ya" Minnie says as she tries to pop the bubbles with her hands

(That afternoon)

Aurora was in her room playing and Kurt and Minnie had their tea party

"Here's the tea I made for us" he says bringing the tea pot to the table

"Thank you" she says as she gives him his cup

"I even got us little cookies and such for our tea party" he says as they begin to enjoy the day

**Author Note: I put Bella in cause she is in Daddy's girl cause that's where I introduced Aurora, Minnie, Daisy, and Kate, so Bella and her sisters won't be in the story, but Kevin and Dianna will though and that might lead to another story so Chris's girls can be friends with their kids**

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Chicken Pox **


	3. Chicken Pox's

**Chicken Pox's**

Daisy woke up in the middle of the night itching like crazy

"Daddy I can't stop itching" she says at his bedside

"Daisy sweetie don't itch the spots come on I'll put some lotion on to help with the itching" he says taking her to the bathroom

Kurt sees that those aren't no ordinary spots those are the chicken pox's

"Well Daisy you have earned a week inside with me cause you have the chicken pox" he says as he puts the lotion on her

"Is that good?" She asks him

"Yes we can do anything you want has any of your sisters ever had the chicken pox before?" He asks her

She shakes her head no

"That's okay that way all you girls can have them" he says putting gloves on her hands

Soon Aurora and Minnie come in the bathroom with the same problem

"Since all you girls are covered I'm going to have Artie and Quinn watch Katie for me" he tells them

"Can we sleep with you tonight?" Aurora asks him

"Sure girls come on" he says taking them to the bedroom

The girls slept better being with Kurt then in their beds

(Next day)

"Artie thank you for taking Katie on such short notice" Chris tells him

"It's our pleasure" he says taking the baby to his car

"How are you guys doing anyway?" Chris asks him

"Quinn always cries when the test comes back negative, so it's heartbreaking for her" Kevin says as he secures Katie

"Ah I hope it gets better for you" Kurt tells him

"Me too watching Katie will make her feel better" Artie tells him

"See ya Artie" Kurt tells him

"Yeah see ya" Artie tell him

Blaine comes with everything Kurt would need to help relieve the girls of their itching

"I got this for all three of them" Blaine says getting the bears out of his trunk

"Minnie and Daisy will like these" Kurt tells Blaine

"What about Aurora?" Blaine asks

"She might right now all three are still asleep" Kurt says taking the bears in the house

Blaine brings in the items and sees the girls before leaving

"Daddy" the three call to Kurt

"Coming my angels" he says going up to his room and see about them

"We're hungry can we have something to eat?" They asks him

"Sure come downstairs and I'll fix us something to eat and we can watch a movie" he tells them

Aurora, Minnie and Daisy loved their picnic lunch and they watched Frozen

"What's wrong Aurora you sleepy?" He asks as she climbs into his lap

She nods

"Okay you can fall asleep on me I don't mind" he says as she snuggles close to him

Minnie and Daisy settle in on both sides and fall asleep too

"Night my sweet angels" he says as each of them fall asleep on him

(That evening)

"Who is up for some ice cream and Cinderella?" He asks after bath that night

All three raised their hands eagerly

"I got everything needed for ice cream sundae's so dig in girls" he says to them

He helped Minnie and Daisy with theirs, and he made Aurora's

"One more thing if you girls have the need to itch you can can scratch Teddy itchy scratchy" he says giving the girls their bears

"Thank you daddy you're the best daddy ever" they say to him

"Oh you're quite welcome let's watch Cinderella" he says taking the tray of sundae's into the room

(Later)

"Can I sleep with you?" Minnie asks him

"Sure all three of my girls can sleep with me" he tells them

The girls run up to bed

"I'll be up soon girls" he says as he calls to check on Katie

"Hey Kurt if you're calling about Katie she is fine, and has been a perfect angel" Artie tells him

"Thanks Artie kiss her good night for me" Kurt tells him

"I will night Kurt" Artie tells him

Kurt goes up to his girls

(That night)

Kurt felt the bed shake uncontrollably, and he turns on the light to see Minnie was in the middle of a seizure

"Minnie sweetie I'm taking you to the hospital to get the seizure under control" he says picking her up and carrying her to the van

Rachel came to watch the other two while he was at the hospital with Minnie

(One hour later)

Minnie came out of her seizure

"What happened?" She asks Kurt

"Minnie you were having a really bad seizure, but the doctors were able to control it just fine" he says picking her up to comfort her

Minnie wraps her hands around Chris's neck

"I love you daddy" she tells him

"I love you too" he says hugging her back

The doctor gave Minnie some seizure medicine, and Kurt some papers on seizures, and how to bring her out of it

"Come on Minnie let's go home" he says carrying her out of the hospital

(Couple of days later)

"How was she Artie?" Kurt says coming out to get Katie

"She was fine while we had her we found out we were approved to adopt two Chinese girls from China" Artie tells him

"That's great Artie how old?" Kurt asks him

"Two they are twins" Artie tells him

"They are Minnie and Daisy's age" Kurt tells him

"Yeah Quinn is over the moon to adopt them" Artie says happily as his phone rings

"I can tell" Kurt says to him

"Well we will have three girls apparently the girls we are getting has a baby sister" Artie says

"There is no better feeling then being a father" Kurt says as he holds Katie

"I can't wait either" Artie says getting in the car and going back to his house

"Come on Katie your sisters missed you terribly" he says tickling her making her giggle

Aurora, Minnie, and Daisy were glad to have Katie back in the family again

"Tomorrow Aurora you get to go back to kindergarten, and Minnie, Daisy I have us signed up for swimming lessons" he tells them

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Swimming and t-ball **


	4. I am sorry

**Author's note**

**I apologize for changing the story out of the blue like this. I had every intention to keep the name which was Chris's Angels, but I had to change it to Kurt's angels. I hope this doesn't stop you guys from reading this story. The next chapter will be up after this. All my other stories will remain the same like a new Kevin and Dianna story I will be writing today**

**Signed **

**flutebandgeek **


	5. Swimming & T-ball

**Swimming &amp; T-ball**

"Princess would you want to play t-ball this summer?" Kurt asks Aurora

"Yes daddy cause my friends are playing this summer" she says happily

"Okay it settled you are playing t-ball this summer" he says as he fills out the paper for Aurora to play this summer

Aurora was excited to play t-ball that summer.

"Do you wanna go get your helmet, glove, and bat?" He asks her

"Can we daddy I know the colors I want" she says

"Sure I'll grab your sisters and we'll go" he says going to the nursery and the playroom to get the girls

Aurora helped buckle in her sisters before they set off to the sporting good store

"Aurora you are such a big help" he says as he buckles in the baby

"You're welcome daddy" she says as she heads for her car seat and buckles herself in

(Mall)

Aurora went ahead cause she knew the colors that she wanted

"Done daddy" she says happily

"That was fast" he says when he sees the purple bat, glove, and helmet and the blue bat, glove, and helmet

"Before we check out I'm going to get all four of you swim suits" he says heading for the girl section of the sporting goods store

Aurora and the twins picked out their swim suits, and headed for the check-out

(That evening)

"Aurora you wanna come out and practice a little bit before bed?" He asks her

"Can we?" She asks him

"Sure princess since the younger ones are in bed" he says grabbing her other glove cause they were going to work on catching and throwing

(Backyard)

"Keep your eye on the ball" he says as he throws it to her

Aurora catches it on her first try

"Good job Aurora" he tells her

"Thank you daddy" she says happily

They catch and throw for a couple more minutes before going to bed

"Good work tonight princess you are ready for practice tomorrow" he says as he carries her to bed cause she fell asleep outside

(Next morning)

"Okay Daisy and Minnie you two are off to swim lessons" he says after they dropped Aurora off at school

"Ya" they say from their car seats

(City pool)

"Okay you girls are officially ready to swim" he says after he put them in their swim suits

Minnie was eager to get in the water to swim

"Hang on my aqua child" he tells her as he comes out with Daisy

"Okay daddy" she says sitting on the edge of the pool waiting instructions from her teacher

Daisy didn't seem interested in swimming as Minnie was

"Well Minnie you are definitely a water baby for sure" he says as he takes the girls home for lunch

Minnie smiles at that compliment

(That evening)

"Aurora sweetie come on you are going to be late for practice" he calls up to her

"Coming father" she says coming down with her hat on so the sun doesn't get in her eyes

"Are you ready to find out what team you are on?" He asks her

"Yes daddy I am" she says as they head out to the van to go to the ball fields

Aurora rode in front cause she wanted to get out as soon as daddy parked the van to see what team she was on

"Daddy, daddy, I'm on team breadstix's" she says excitedly

"That's great princess what ball fields are you on?" he asks her

"Ball field 6 daddy" she says to him

"It looks like there is a playground down that way, so I can take the little ones to go play while you practice" he tells her

"Okay daddy" Aurora says getting back into the van, so they could head to the ball fields

Once Kurt parked the van Aurora got out and grabbed her gear while Kurt got the little ones out of the van.

"Have fun sweetie after I'll take you for ice cream" he says giving her a kiss

"Bye daddy" she says going to join her teammates

The twins played on the playground while Kurt put the baby in the baby swing

(Later)

"Hey Aurora did you have fun?" he asks as he buckles the twins in who were sleeping at the moment cause they wore themselves out on the playground

"Yes daddy I did our first game is Saturday" she says happily

"I can't wait to see you in action sweetie" he says giving her a kiss on the forehead

"Are we getting ice cream now?" she asks as she buckles up

"Of course we are" he says as they head for the local creamery for their ice cream

(The house)

Kurt got ice cream for the twins, and some for the baby cause she was starting to cut teeth a little bit

"Hey little one did you wake up?" he asks getting the baby out of her car seat

She rubs her little nose

"Come on daddy has you some ice cream to help with the teeth that you have coming in" he says carrying her into the house

Aurora got her bath, had her sherbet and went to bed cause she still was school yet

"Night Minnie, night Daisy" he says tucking the twins in their beds

He went to feed the baby her ice cream, so she could sleep that night without a problem

"You like that huh happy tongue" he says as she smiles after she had ice cream for the first time

Kurt continued to give Katie her ice cream before giving her a bath and getting her ready for bed

"There we go all ready for bed sweetie" he says as he finishes snapping her up for the night

Kurt rocked her before placing her in her crib

"Night Katie sweet dreams" he says kissing her good night

Kurt was heading to his room when he heard Minnie cry in her sleep, so he headed to her room to figure out what was wrong with her.

**Review**

**Next Chapter: We see about Minnie **


	6. We see about Minnie

**We see about Minnie**

"Minnie sweetie what's the matter you can tell daddy" Kurt says as he comes into her room

"Bad dream" she says between sobs

"It's okay sugar what kind of bad dream was it?" He asks as he turns on her night light

"It was a super scary dream" she says as he scoops her up

"More like a nightmare I take it" he says as he sits in the rocking chair with her

She nods with a sniffle

"Would you like to tell me more about the nightmare?" He asks as he starts to rock her

She nods and begins telling about her nightmare that she had

"I was all alone in a really bright room then my old mommy and daddy came into the room" she says as she hugs Kurt tight

"Anything else happen?" He asks her

"Then the room went from being bright to dark. Then clowns came into the room going after me with bad things" she says to him

"Oh that wasn't nice of them" he says as he continues to rock her

"I was able to escape from that horrible room, but mommy and daddy was chasing after me with fire and something else. I had to stop running cause my legs were getting tired, so mommy picked me up and tied me to a picnic table, so daddy could burn me" she says crying

"Oh honey it's okay I'm here now they will never hurt you ever again" he says as he continues to rock her in his arms

"Then it got more scary both mommy and daddy put big things on me then carried me down to the pool where they dropped me. I tried to get free, but they hurt me more by putting foam on me, duck taping my mouth shut, duct tape my eyes, and lastly they tie me, so I couldn't wiggle free at all" she says crying really bad

"Minnie I didn't know that these were some of the things that your guys mommy or daddy did to you. All I can ask is why did they do all of these mean things to you" he says as he continues to rock her back to sleep

"Cause I am smaller then Daisy that's why" Minnie says sobbing now

"Oh sweetie" he says hugging her tighter than ever cause that nightmare really scared her enough that she is afraid to fall back asleep

(Two am)

Minnie finally fell asleep, so Kurt put her back in her bed with her stuffed animal and blanket. He even left her lamp on, and put on her CD player with some songs that were inside. Before he went to bed he checked on the other girls to see if they were still asleep. Aurora wasn't in her room, so he heads to see where she could be

"There you are" he says when he finds her in the kitchen with ingredients for a milkshake

"Sorry daddy I couldn't sleep" she says to him

"That's okay would you want to talk about it while I make us a blueberry milkshake" he says as he starts making two milkshakes

"Yeah I guess we could talk about it" she says sitting on one of the bar stools that were in the kitchen

Kurt makes the milkshakes and him and Aurora enjoy with fun straws

"Well what do you think Aurora?" He asks her

"Good daddy" she says happily as she continues to drink her milkshakes

"That's good are you ready to talk now?" He asks her

"Yeah" she says as she gets comfortable

"We can talk in the family room that way your more comfortable" he says to her

Aurora sits in the couch and Kurt sits in the big chair

"Okay I'm ready" she says taking a deep breath

Kurt gets his laptop just in case.

"I'm really scared about Minnie. Cause ever since she was born mommy and daddy treated her difference then Daisy. The reason behind that is Minnie is a little person" Aurora says to Kurt

"I didn't know that until now no matter what I will never treat you girls any differently" he says as he hugs Aurora who started to cry cause she held it in for so long

Aurora just let's it all out

"You know what I'm taking you girls to Disney world would you like that?" He asks her

"Can we daddy please pretty please?" She asks him

"Sure let me get some things taken care of like booking the hotel, getting tickets for the park, booking the flights, planning our stay, going shopping for clothes for you girls to wear in the park, a swim suit for the pool, and lots of other stuff" he tells her

"Thank you daddy thank you" she says hugging him really tight

"Oh you're quite welcome" he says as he takes her back up to her room for the night

When he could finally could get some sleep he finds Katie full blown wailing in her crib

"Ah come here sweetie" he says picking her up to comfort her

Kurt rubs her back and rocks side to side hoping to calm her back down

"It's okay Katie I'm here" he says soothingly to het

Katie would not stop crying, so Kurt takes her temperature to see if she was sick

Kurt puts the ear thermometer in her ear to see if she does have a fever, and his eyes go big when he sees how high it is

"Come on Katie we are going to the hospital" he says carrying her to the van

As he drives he calls Blaine to have him come over to the house to watch the others cause he was taking Katie to the hospital cause she wasn't feeling very well

"I know Katie it's no fun being sick" Kurt says as he speeds towards the hospital

"Oh pumpkin" he says when he sees that she threw up all over her jammies

He quickly changes her and grabs a small bucket that he keeps on hand in the van just in case the girls do get sick

"Come on sugar let's get you checked out" he says carrying her up to the emergency room

**Review**

**Next Chapter: We see if Katie is okay and planning for Disney **


	7. We see about Katie and Kurt plans

**We see about Katie and Kurt plans for Disney**

**Sorry for the long update everyone well we now have for dogs now, and there wasn't much time for me to write on top of walking the three dogs and job searching, and updating it was too much. Tonight I have time to finally update my stories for you guys, so on with the story**

Kurt enters the emergency room with Katie who wasn't very happy at the moment

"Don't worry Katie daddy is going to get you help I promise you" Kurt says as he waits in line behind some other people who were at the hospital that night as well cause they were sick or they broke something and needed to get it taken care of

Kurt rubs her back and rocks her side to side while they wait their turn to get registered

"Oh baby girl" he says when he sees her throw-up again, but this time on the cloth that he had on his shoulder that was protecting his favorite shirt

Soon Kurt was able to get Katie registered, so she could be seen by the doctor that was on call that night

"You are going have to wait there are other people in front of her" the nurse tells her

"My daughter is very sick right now, so she needs to go back" he tells her as he tries to keep Katie who wasn't very happy calm at the moment

"I'll see what I can do" the nurse tells him as she goes and sees who can wait, and who can't wait

"I hope that nurse gets her priorities straight" he says as he goes and changes Katie who threw-up on him as they were walking up to the emergency room

"Daddy knows this isn't fun" he says as he puts her in a shirt cause he didn't want to risk the rest of her jammies for this

Once Katie was better he puts a bib on her, so just in case she throws up she doesn't get it on her at all if she ends up throwing up again

"Daddy better change you just in case you have it both ways sweetie" he says as he lays her back down to change her diaper

Katie didn't have it the other way just yet, and Kurt was grateful for that

"Now we go out to wait for you to be called baby girl" he says as he leaves with her

Kurt sees that Katie wasn't called back, and he was grateful cause he wanted to plan for Disney during the wait period

"Daddy is going to take you girls to Walt Disney world for spring break, and you girls will be treated like princesses" he says as he gets out his laptop and starts to see where they could stay as soon as they landed in Disney

Kurt decided on the campgrounds that had the walking trail or the ferry to take them to magic kingdom, and it was cheaper to stay at. Plus he wanted to bond with the girls a bit this vacation

"Now to plan the parks that we can visit at love" he says as he looks at Katie who was lying on her blanket and looking up at him with her pretty eyes

After a while Katie started to get cranky, so Kurt picked her up and held her in his arms to make it all better for her

"It's okay Katie" he says as he starts to rock her in his arms

Soon he smells something and he knows she has it both ways now

"Don't worry Katie daddy is going to take care of you he promises" he says as he takes her outside to change her and put her in her jammies again, so she wouldn't get cold

"Katie Hummel" the nurse calls from the door

Kurt was nowhere to be found, so she waits for him to come she figures that Katie had to have a diaper change

"There Katie you are all better, and all clean again love bug" he says as he takes her back into the hospital to be seen by the doctor

"Katie Hummel" the nurse calls to them

"That's us come on sweetie let's see what you have" he says as he takes her to triage to see if she has the flu or something

Kurt says that Katie is in pain at the moment, and her fever went up a bit more

"Now to get her weight and height" the nurse tells him

Kurt lays Katie down on the table, so she could have her weight checked

"She lost a few pounds" the nurse says when the scale evens out

"She has been throwing up for close to five hours now" he tells the nurse that was doing triage that night

"Oh she will be in the main part of the emergency room" the nurse says as she puts a hospital bracelet on Katie's ankle

Kurt was dreading the longer wait cause he knew the others would be worried to where he was, and what was taking him so long to come home with baby sister

"I hope the doctor comes to see you soon princess cause daddy is getting sleepy, and you are probably getting sleepy as well" he says as he sees Katie yawn really big, and he ends up yawning

Kurt gets onto the bed to lay with Katie who look liked she was going to fall asleep at any moment

"Your eyes are getting heavy love bug" he says as he gets comfy on the hospital bed with Katie

He figures the fever is doing this to her and he was grateful for it cause he knew Katie was exhausted, and she wanted to sleep, but she couldn't

"Maybe we can get some sleep while we wait on the doctor to come and check you out to see what is going on with you" he says as he covers the both of them up

Kurt was asleep within seconds

(Much later)

"Mr. Hummel Katie has to be admitted cause she has a virus that needs to be treated with antibiotics

"Okay that's fine" he says as he wakes up

**Review**

**Next Chapter: School day**


	8. School Day

**School Day**

Summer flew by for Aurora, and soon she was entering first grade

"Morning Aurora" Kurt says when he packs her lunch for school that morning

"Morning daddy" she says as she takes her place at the table, so she could eat her breakfast

"Are you ready for first grade?" he asks her

"Yes daddy I am cause I am going to be starting it as a Hummel" she says as she starts eating her breakfast

"That's exciting" he says as he goes up to get the twins up for school as well cause Kurt enrolled the twins into a wee-three program since they turned three the week before school started

Daisy was excited for school, but Minnie was excited

"Minnie it's going to be fine you are going to make all new friends, and learn new things" he says to her

"Daddy I don't want to go" Minnie says as she cries

"Okay you won't go" he says as he hugs her as he helps her downstairs for breakfast

Aurora helps Daisy brush her teeth and brush her hair, and put it in a ponytail while Kurt fed Katie her breakfast

"You must be hungry Katie girl" he says as he feeds her baby food that morning for breakfast

Katie was quite happy that morning, and Kurt couldn't get enough of it

"Okay girls come on I got to take you two to school, and Minnie you are staying home with me" he says as he gets Katie's little shoes on her feet as well as Minnie's shoes on her feet

Aurora was tying her shoes, and helping Daisy with her shoes cause she got light up shoes for her to wear to preschool that year

"Okay girls I want to get a picture of you with your backpacks" he says to Aurora and Daisy

Aurora and Daisy took some good pictures together before they headed out to the van, so Kurt could take the girls to school

"Katie you go behind me" he says as he buckles her in her new car seat that she had to get cause she started to outgrow the carrier car seat

Aurora goes to her booster seat and buckles herself in for daddy

"Minnie you get to be by Aurora" he says to her

Aurora unbuckles herself and helps her little sister into her car seat while Kurt takes care of Daisy and gets her all buckled in after he took off her backpack

"Now to preschool" he says as he starts the van and heads to preschool to take Daisy to school

(Preschool)

"Apparently we have to be in line-up Daisy" he says as he gets behind of the parents that was here

Daisy was just fine with that cause she unbuckled herself and got herself ready to get out with her teacher

"Aurora you will go to school after we get done here" he says as the drop-off lane moves quick

"I'm in no hurry dad" Aurora says as she looks in her lunch to see what dad packed for her first day of school

"If you don't want to pack some days you can tell me and I can put money on your lunch account at school" he says as he approaches the door, so Daisy could get out of the van with her teacher

"Minnie are you coming to come into too?" the teacher asks the little girl who was in the back

Minnie shakes her head no

"We ain't going to come this year to preschool" Kurt says to the teacher

"Nonsense come on Minnie we are going to have a fun day today" the teacher says to Minnie

Kurt closes the door, so he could take Aurora to school cause she was going to be late

(Aurora's elementary school)

"Okay Aurora here we are" he says as he puts Minnie and Katie in the stroller, so he could walk Aurora to her classroom

Aurora stayed close to daddy as they headed into the building and to her classroom

"What Minnie?" he asks when he hears her whine in the stroller as they pass one of the preschool rooms

Aurora takes sissy out, and brings her into her old preschool room that she went to

"Would you like to come here for preschool?" he asks her

Minnie nods

"Okay I'll go home and get you dressed and bring you back, so you can come here for preschool" he says while Aurora talks to her old teacher about Minnie coming to preschool

"Dad she can stay here the way she is cause they aren't going to do much the first day" Aurora says to him

"Okay I'll pick you up at eleven Minnie" he says as he takes Aurora to her classroom, so she could find her locker, and her seat

"Here we are dad" Aurora says as they enter the classroom

"This is nice" he says as they enter the classroom

"You must be Aurora Hummel" the teacher asks approaching Aurora

Aurora nods

"Your locker is locker number 12, and after you put your things away find your seat" the teacher says to her

""Here I'll put your lunchbox in the little hole below" he says to Aurora

"Thanks daddy" Aurora says as she hangs her backpack up and gets her folder out of her backpack, and goes find her seat

"Smile Aurora" he says when she finds her seat with her name plate on her desk

Aurora does a silly smile for her daddy before he gets the paperwork that he needs to fill out for her

"Bye princess I'll pick you up after school" he says as he gives her a hug good-bye before leaving the classroom with Katie who was happily playing with her toys on her end of the stroller

"Bye daddy I love you" Aurora says to him

"Love you too" he says as he continues to hug her

After he leaves he sees Aurora come running at him, so he scoops her up into a big hug

"What's that for?" he asks her

"Just cause daddy" she says as she looks at him with her pretty eyes

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Katie crawls and Aurora loses her first tooth **


	9. Katie crawls & Aurora first loose tooth

**Katie crawls &amp; Aurora first loose tooth**

Katie was six months old now and there wasn't any sign that she was neglected when she was a baby. She was a happy little baby that lived her daddy and her sisters. As well as the friends that she made in playgroup, Pajama gym and her swim class that Kurt enrolled her in as soon as he could

"Morning Katie bug" he says as he comes into the nursery to get her up for the day cause that day she was going to be going to the doctor's and to the dentist to check on the teeth that she has coming in

Katie babbles up a storm as he continues to get her changed and put her in her pretty outfit for the day

"You sure are a happy baby this morning" he says as he continues to get her dressed

After Kurt got her ready he went to wake the other girls up for school because they had a big day as well

"Daisy come on it's time to wake up for school" he says as he comes into her room to get her up for preschool

Daisy slowly gets up and heads to the bathroom to get ready for preschool

"Shocking Minnie got up on her own" he says when he sees Minnie's bathroom light on and her singing in the shower that morning as she washed up for preschool

"Aurora you're up" he says when he sees that she was up as well dressed, and making her bed like a good little girl that she was

"Yeah today is a big day today is my first real field trip" Aurora says happily to him

"That's good" he says as he goes and starts breakfast for the girls and pack Aurora's lunch for her field trip

(Later)

"Bye Daisy have a good day I will see you later on" he says when Daisy gets out of the van and goes with her teacher inside the classroom

"Bye daddy I love you" she says as the door closes

Kurt was glad that Daisy was enjoying preschool, and were making friends with the other kids her age

"Okay Aurora, Minnie time to take you two to school" he says as he head to the elementary school to drop them off and then he was going to take Katie to the doctor's then she was going to be going to the dentist

Aurora was going to take Minnie to the preschool classroom, so daddy could head to the doctor's office with Katie

"Okay Katie girl time to go see the doctor for your six month check-up"

(Doctor's office)

"Here Katie bug I brought your little walker just in case you want to go in on your own" he says as he gets it out for her

Katie wanted to go in on her own because it was low enough she could move around

"Okay Katie in you go doodle bug" he says as he puts her in the walker and heads into the doctor's office

(Later)

"Katie you were such a trooper in there he says as he carries her and the walker out to the van

Kurt buckled her in and set off to the house because he need to get the diaper bag for her, and he sees the dentist wants to move the appointment to a different day because he has too many appointments

"Well Katie we get to sat at home for a while because you don't need to go to the dentist today doodle bug" he says as he heads home once he heard the voice message that the dentist left for him

(Hummel house)

"Stay here sweetie I will be right back" he says as he sets her down on the floor in the room

Katie decided she was going to explore her surroundings while daddy was away. She got down on all fours and started to head to where she was going to go

"Katie you're crawling" Kurt says when he sees her move towards him because apparently she wanted to see daddy at the moment

Katie continued to move towards him at a good pace

'Come to daddy Katie bug" he says to her as she continues to crawl

Katie stopped when she reached daddy

"Katie I am so proud of you crawled" he says as he takes her to the playpen to be while he baby-proofs the house a little bit

Katie was all smiles for her daddy

"In you go Katie bug" he says as he puts her in the playpen to play while he baby-proofs the house for her until he has to pick the twins up from preschool

(Later on that day)

"Okay girls come on it's time to pick Aurora up from school" he calls to the twins who were off doing their own little thing right now

Daisy and Minnie came running at him, so they could go pick their sister up from school that day

(School)

"Perfect right in front" he says as he parks the van right in front of the building

Kurt reclines back, so he can take a small nap since the other girls were fast asleep in their car seats at the moment, and Aurora could wake him up when she gets in the van

(Later)

"Daddy" Aurora says as she gets into the van

'Oh hey sweetie sorry daddy is a little tired is all" he says as he sits up, so they could head up

"Daddy guess what" Aurora says as she gets into her booster seat

"What sweetie?" he asks as he starts the van to head home to put the other girls in their beds for their nap cause they were out

"I got my first loose tooth" Aurora says happily

"That's great sweetie that means the tooth fairy is on her way here to give you money" he says as he continues to drive home

Aurora was happy about that part as well

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Katie talks **


	10. Katie talks and Blaine comes into the pi

**Katie talks and Blaine comes into the picture**

"Hey Katie did you have a great nap it looks like you did" he says as he picks her up from the crib where she was napping that morning right after she got with pajama gym

That day there was no school due to a snow storm that came through the night before. The girls had a day off, and they wanted to go skiing that day

"Daddy can we go skiing please?" Aurora asks after she heard her daddy in the nursery with her baby sister

"Okay we can go get your siblings, and we can go to the local ski slope that is close by" he says as he changes Katie and gets her into her snow suite, so they could head there to have some fun

"Dada" Katie says when daddy was dressing her in her snow suit that she was going to wear when daddy takes her sledding while her sisters go for a ski lesson

'Katie did you say your first word?" he asks when he hears her speak for the first time

"Dada, dada" she says happily again

"Katie you spoke" he says happily when he hears her speak again

"Dada" she says again

"I'm glad I was your first word" he says as he puts on her snow boots

Once all of the girls were ready they headed to the ski resort to have some fun in the snow. Along the way Kurt stopped for lunch, so the girl's didn't have no meltdowns as they headed to one of Kurt's surprises that he had up his sleeve for his daughters that weekend

"Daddy do we have to rent ski's?" Aurora asks from the backseat as she looks out the window at the snow that was falling outside

"I have a surprise for you guys in the trunk you guys will have to wait until we get there to see the other surprises that I have for you girls" he says as he continues to head to the ski resort

(Ski resort)

"Here we are girls" he says as he parks the van somewhere

Aurora was in aw when she sees the hills and everything that was at the resort

"Girls I have a surprise for you all" he says as he gets out of the van to get the girls out of their car seats

The girls were excited for their surprise

"I actually have two surprises" he says once he stops and thinks of all he had for them

That made the girls really excited and couldn't wait to see what daddy had up his sleeve

"Surprise number one I got all of you ski's for today lesson" he says as he gets the ski's out of the trunk of the van for the girls

Aurora was excited for her ski's and couldn't wait to try them out after her lesson on the bunny hill with her sisters

"Daddy will I have to be with my sisters?" Aurora asks him

"Unfortunately yes you have too, but once you have a bit of a lesson I can take you on the ski lift and we can go ahead and try the dangerous hills together" he says as he gets the younger ones their ski's, so they could learn to ski as well

"What's our second surprise daddy?" Daisy asks him

"Well we are staying here this weekend, so we can ski and have family time all weekend long" he says to them as he gets the luggage out of the van, so they could go in and get checked in and then hit the slopes together for some family time

"Daddy is Katie coming outside too?" Daisy asks as she pulls her little suitcase

"Yes she is I have a little sled I will be pulling her in while you guys are having your lesson" he says as he puts Katie's cute little sled with the girls suitcase

"Daddy Katie stinky" Minnie says as she holds her nose

"I think I need to change her" he says as he heads for the men's restroom to change her while the girls go to the women's restroom to go potty before they check-in for the long weekend since the girl's schools canceled classes for the next couple of days

"Okay Katie girl daddy is going to change you" he says as he lays her on the changing table to change her

"Kurt is that you?" Blaine asks as he exits the stall

"Who is there?" Kurt asks scared when he heard that voice as he was changing Katie after she had a big blow-out

"Blaine Anderson we went to Dalton and then I went to McKinley" Blaine says as he washes his hands

"Oh Blaine sorry if I can't shake your hand or hug you. Right now I am changing Katie here because she had a pretty big blow-out. Luckily she didn't get it on her snow suit" Kurt says as he takes Katie to one of the sinks to give her a bath cause she had it all over her

"That's okay" Blaine says as he continues to talk to Kurt

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asks as he runs the water for Katie, so she can have her bath

"I was about to ask you the same question" Blaine says as he hangs around Kurt for a little bit

"Well I am a dad to four little girls Aurora who is in kindergarten, Minnie and Daisy who are twins and they are three. Then I have Katie here who is eight months" Kurt says as he starts giving Katie her bath, so she was clean once again

"Are they here right now?" Blaine asks Kurt

'Yeah the other three are in the next one cause after this we are going up to the room, and then we are hitting the slopes, for some family time" Kurt says as he continues to give Katie her bath

"Maybe we can hook up later and catch up" Blaine says as he leaves the restroom

"Yeah I would love that" Kurt says as he dries Katie off and gets her dressed once again

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Ski time and Kurt and Blaine hook back up **


	11. Ski time Kurt & Blaine hook back up

**Ski time/ Kurt &amp; Blaine hook back up**

"Daddy can we go skiing now?" Aurora asks him after she was done in the bathroom

'Yes Aurora we will go skiing once we get settled in our room, and I get your snow suites on cause the snow is cold out there, and I do not want you guys to get sick while you guys are out there on the slopes" Kurt says as he heads to the luggage cart, so he could show the girls where they are going to be staying at this trip

Aurora was excited to see the room

"I know you are excited to hit the slopes baby girl" he says as the twins walk ahead of him and Katie was in the sling at the moment because he was pulling the luggage carts to the room

(Kurt's room)

Aurora, Minnie and Daisy eyes go big when they see the room that they are staying in that trip

"I know this is a big room" he says as he starts to unload the luggage cart as Katie snoozed in her sling at the moment

The girls went to claim the beds that they wanted to sleep in. After Kurt had everything organized he got the girls ready to go skiing

"Girls you get the ski's once we get outside because we can't have the ski's in the lodge right now" he says as he gets the girls into their snow outfits

Minnie and Daisy was excited to hit the slopes and ski with their sister since they don't do much together since Aurora was into sports and everything, and she doesn't spend much time with her sisters

(Outside)

"Come you three energetic girls and I will put on your skis and it will be time to go skiing" he says as he heads to the van to get the skis that the girls

Once the girls had their skis on they headed for the lift, so they could head for the bunny class that was going to be on top of the hill, so they could learn the basic safety tips before they started to ski

"You Katie girl are going to be in your cute baby sled" he says as he puts her in her baby sled

Katie was happy to be in her baby sled and daddy was going to be pulling her in it as her sisters were on the hill skiing

"Hey Kurt" Blaine says when he sees Kurt outside with Katie and having a lot of fun in the snow that day

"Hey Blaine what are you doing out here?" Kurt asks him

"I am going to be snowboarding a little bit, and then maybe we can watch the girl's ski?" Blaine asks him

"That sounds like a plan since I am going to be down here with Katie in her baby sled since she can't walk quite yet, so skiing is out of the picture for now, and maybe next time or in a few years Katie will be right here skiing up a storm" Kurt says to Blaine

"Maybe and maybe next year we might be a family" Blaine says to him

'Right now can we take it one step at a time?" Kurt asks him

"Sure Kurt" Blaine says as he leaves to go on the hill to snowboard

Kurt and Katie was having fun in the snow and Kurt made her a snow angel for her while her sisters were at their snow bunny class learning to ski

"Kurt your girls are going to be coming down the hill very soon" Blaine says to Kurt when he comes down to get some hot chocolate since it was cold outside at the moment

"This ought to be fun" Kurt says as he holds Katie because she hated the cold weather on her face and on her body in general

"Here we can watch from inside the lodge" Blaine says to Kurt

"Yeah I want to get Katie warmed up right now she is a little ice cube" Kurt says as he takes Katie into the lodge, so he could get her warmed up, so she wouldn't get sick

Kurt put Katie in the polar bear nursery that was at the lodge while Blaine and him watched the girls come down the hill

"Daddy are you going to watch me?" Aurora asks from the top of the hill

"Yes sweetie come on down the hill and I want to see how good you are after one lesson" he calls to her as he signals for her to come down the hill because she wanted to take the big hill like a big girl

Aurora lowers her goggles and gets ready to come down the mountain, and she avoids the obstacles that she saw as she came down the mountain

"Go Aurora" Kurt says as he cheers Aurora on as she skis down the mountain

Aurora smiled really wide when she heard daddy calling out to her as she continued down the mountain

"She is a natural" Blaine says as he continues to watch Aurora come down the mountain

"Yeah and hard to believe that she hasn't skied before in her life" Kurt says as he continues to watch Aurora, so she doesn't hit anything as she comes down that mountain at full speed

"Me either" Blaine says as he hugs Kurt to warm him up

"You were good out there princess" Kurt says to her as she comes in and high fives him

"Thanks daddy" Aurora says as she heads back up cause she loved the rush as she came down the mountain on her skis

"I think you have a future Olympian in your mist Kurt" Blaine says to him

"I probably do" Kurt says to him as he watches as the twins come down next

Kurt signals for the twins to come down the hill

"I'm scared" Daisy says as she backs off cause she didn't want to go down the hill

"That's okay Daisy you can ride the lift back down the mountain" the ski instructor says to her

Minnie heads down, and as she headed down she hit a tree and she black out

"Minnie" Kurt calls out to her

**Review**

**Next Chapter: We see about Minnie **


	12. We see about Minnie part 1

**We see about Minnie part 1**

Kurt runs up to where Minnie was on the hill cause he knew that she was hurt and he needed to see where she was hurt at

"Minnie its daddy" he says as he approaches her

Minnie didn't respond

"Kurt she is unconscious" Blaine says to him

"Aurora go to the first-aid station and get help" Kurt says to his other daughter

Aurora skied to the first-aid station to get help

"Don't worry Minnie daddy is getting help, and is going to take care of you princess" he says to her as he strokes her hair as he comforts her to see if she wakes up

Aurora returns with the rescue squad, and the rescue squad starts to work on Minnie, and it was determined that she will be going to the hospital to get checked out

"Can I go with her cause I am her dad?" Kurt asks the paramedics

"Sure" the paramedics say to him

Kurt tells Blaine to keep an eye on Aurora, Daisy, and Katie to make sure that they don't get into any more trouble at the moment while he was gone

"Kurt I got it go" Blaine says to him as the rescue squad puts Minnie on the gator to go down to the first-aid station, so the ambulance could take her to the hospital to see what was going on with her at the moment

"Thanks Blaine" Kurt says to him as Kurt goes with Minnie down to the first-aid station

Aurora and Daisy followed cause Minnie was their sister too and they were worried about her. They didn't want to lose her ever

"Girls Minnie will be okay they are going to take her to the hospital to get her checked out to see if she is okay, and don't worry I will be in contact with Uncle Blaine the entire time while I am at the hospital

"I don't want to lose her daddy" Aurora says to him

"Aurora she will be fin I promise you" he says as he hugs Aurora who was crying at this moment cause she hated to see her sister like this. She saw her sister this way too many times

Aurora wasn't having anything of it she wanted to be by Minnie side

"This has to be a total nightmare for her" Blaine says to Kurt as he approaches him with Katie

"Yeah this has to be and I don't know what else to do I don't want to take her with me to the hospital just in case I am there a long time with Minnie waiting to see what was going on with her brain and to see if it is a concussion or what that happened to Minnie to knock her unconscious at the moment

"Aurora come on we can go inside the lodge to see what is going on in there" Blaine says to her as he tries to get her mind off the sight of seeing her little sister like this

"No I want to stay here with Minnie" Aurora says as she starts to cry as she hugs Minnie tight in her arms cause she wasn't going to leave Minnie go at all

"Kurt leave her go I can keep an eye on Daisy who is ready to go to sleep" Blaine says as he sees Daisy rub her eyes and starts to get comfortable on the other cot that was next to her sister

'Okay come on Aurora you can come with me to the hospital goodness knows I can use the company during this period" Kurt says to his daughter who was hooked on her little sister at the moment

Aurora was happy to be going with daddy to see what was going on with Minnie

"Bye Katie bye Daisy be good for me" Kurt says as the other paramedics come in to get Minnie ready to go to the hospital

Daisy was hugging daddy for dear life as they got ready to go

"Daddy will be back before you know it" Kurt says to her as Blaine leaves with her

Kurt and Aurora walked out with Minnie on the stretcher ready to go to the hospital to see what was going on with her

(Hospital)

"Come on Aurora we got to register Minnie" he says as the squad pulls up to the hospital with Minnie

Aurora did what she was told cause she knew the doctor's will have to see what was going on with her baby sister at the moment

"That's my girl" Kurt says as he carries her in, so they could wait right now they couldn't be back there with Minnie until he got her registered, and then he was going to be going back to be with her. Since he was her guardian he wanted to make sure she was going to be okay

"Okay Mr. Hummel you can go on back to see Minnie" the nurse says to him

Kurt and Aurora go back to be with Minnie and to see what room she was in at the moment

"Come on Aurora we can be with Minnie" he says to Aurora

Aurora torn back there cause she was very excited to see her sister once again

"Aurora wait for me sweetie" he says as he goes after her

Kurt was able to catchup to her, so they could go into the room together at the moment right now he was scared to see what she looked like laying in the hospital bed

"Minnie" Aurora says when she sees her sister hooked up to every single machine that the hospital had at the moment

"Aurora come on sweetie" he says as he holds her back from going and attacking Minnie

"No dad let me go" Aurora says as she fight him to get free, so she could be with her sister

Kurt let her go and Aurora ran to the bed to be with her sister

"This is going to be a long wait" he says as he comes into the room

**Review**

**Next Chapter: We see about Minnie part 2 **


End file.
